metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Beam
.]] '''Beams' are some of the most important items in the ''Metroid'' series. As the main armament in Samus Aran's arsenal, her Arm Cannon is capable of assimilating and using several energy-based beam weapons. Beams have varied in the Metroid series. In the earliest games, it was not possible to carry each Beam at once. More recent games have allowed for the collection and retention of multiple Beams. In Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid: Other M, Beams are stacked and their attributes are combined, although in Super the Spazer and Plasma Beams cannot be used simultaneously. In Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime Hunters, Beams are interchangeable through the Beam Select Screen. Outside of the Power Suit, Samus carries the Paralyzer, a stun pistol that can be charged. It is the signature weapon of Zero Suit Samus. Origins Most Beams used by Samus are of Chozo origin, but she has utilized Beams of Galactic Federation, Luminoth, Space Pirate, Enoema, Diamont, Vhozon and Kriken origin as well. Her Power Suit allows her to utilize each of these Beams without any complications. Samus carries the Power Beam as a basic weapon, and either begins the game with additional Beams or must collect them. There were some occasions where Beams were created out of environmental factors, which are usually temporary. The Phazon Beam was created, along with the Phazon Suit, through viral Phazon corruption to the Power Suit caused by the Omega Pirate falling on top of Samus. It could only be used when standing in pools of purely concentrated Phazon, which only appeared during the battle against Metroid Prime. The Beam was lost when it stole her Phazon Suit. The Hyper Beam Samus used on Zebes was formed from Samus' rage and the power of the Laser Brain Attack that the baby absorbed and transferred to Samus prior to its death. It was not retained after her escape from Zebes, though Samus notes that it seems to have enhanced her abilities slightly. Gameplay In the games, Beams are energy-based and do not rely on ammunition, allowing Samus to fire unlimited shots. Her Beams often have elemental attributes, such as ice, fire, electricity, darkness, light and Phazon. Other Beams increase her firepower or shooting ability. The Long Beam in the original Metroid, and its remake Zero Mission increase the Arm Cannon's firing distance, an ability which she retains in all other games. Super Metroid introduced a charging function, which has appeared in every game since either as a collectible upgrade or an ability Samus has at the beginning. The first two Prime games feature Charge Combos, which allow Samus to combine charged Beam shots with a number of Missiles for a powerful attack. They also introduced a tractor beam function, which allow Samus to lure floating Energy Capsules and ammunition into her Suit while charging. Echoes introduces an ammunition system for the Dark, Light and Annihilator Beams. Beam Ammo for one polarity Beam can be collected by shooting enemies with the opposite polarity Beam, or the Annihilator Beam to collect both. Ammo Stations and Beam Ammo Expansions can replenish and increase the amount of ammunition Samus can carry. Beams in the Prime series have featured their own uses in dealing with obstacles. The Wave Beam in Prime can energize Power Conduits, the Plasma Beam can melt ice and weld in Corruption, and the Nova Beam can penetrate weak points in Phazite shielding and armor. They also have several configurations for the Arm Cannon that moves the components up, apart or forward. In Hunters, the Beams are called Affinity Weapons, as the six collected in the game are used by an individual Bounty Hunter and are effective against another Weapon user, for example, the Magmaul being the Judicator's foil. Samus' Final Smash in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series is the Zero Laser, a massive and powerful laser beam. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the move destroys her Power Suit and she becomes Zero Suit Samus. List of Beams Official data ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual "When Samus equips a beam type item, her normal beam will change to that beam. NOTE: She cannot have 2 different beams simultaneously." ''Super Metroid'' manual "At the beginning of the game, Samus is equipped with a normal beam. You can increase Samus' power by collecting new beams. Some beams can be combined with other beams for even more power and diversity." ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' manual "Samus finds many weapons over the course of the game, each of which will become integral to her success. New to Samus is an ammunition system; for the Dark, Light, and Annihilator Beams, she will have to collect light and dark ammo to replenish her supplies." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual "You can earn up to six different Sub-Weapons as you progress through the game." ''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' manual ;Prime/Corruption:"Shoot beams with the A Button. Press and hold the A Button to charge, then let go to shoot the Charge Beam. While charging, you can pull in energy orbs and ammo. When you get a new beam, the powers of the new beam will be added to those of the existing beams.*" ;Echoes:"Press and hold the + Button to open the Beam Select Screen. Move this pointer over the beam you want to select and let go of the + Button. '''Note:' When using beams other than the Power Beam, you can switch back to the Power Beam by quickly tapping the + Button."'' * The last sentence is included in the Corruption section. Gallery File:Power Beam Echoes.png|Power Beam File:Metroid Zero Mission ~ Long Beam.png|Long Beam File:Reactor Core Entrance HD.jpg|Charge Beam File:Wave Beam.PNG|Wave Beam File:Ice Beam.jpg|Ice Beam File:Other M Plasma Beam.png|Plasma Beam File:Spazer-m3.gif|Spazer Beam File:Widebeam-m4.gif|Wide Beam File:Worm monster.jpg|Diffusion Beam File:Grapple beam Prime.jpg|Grapple Beam File:HyperBeamCorruption.jpg|[[Hyper Beam (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)|Hyper Beam (Corruption)]] File:SuperMetroidHyperBeam.png|[[Hyper Beam (Super Metroid)|Hyper Beam (Super)]] File:Sacred Path Dark Beam entangler splinters.jpg|Dark Beam File:Warrior ing.png|Light Beam File:Sky temple entry.png|Annihilator Beam File:Using Nova Beam.jpg|Nova Beam File:Charged Volt Driver (Kanden).png|Volt Driver File:Battlehammer (Weavel).png|Battlehammer File:Magmaul Burn (Spire).png|Magmaul File:Shock Coil.png|Shock Coil File:1ab.jpg|Judicator File:Imperialist Zooming.png|Imperialist File:Omega Cannon being fired.png|Omega Cannon File:Images.jpg|Electro Lob File:Zero Laser.jpeg|Zero Laser Category:Beams